frosty_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Starry Sky
Starry Sky is the seventh studio album by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It was released on December 19, 2038. After releasing his sixth studio album, Truth or Dare, in 2034, Frosty went on a break from the music industry due to being casted for a starring role in the 2036 film José, as well as adopting his first child shortly after the release of the film. Thus, the gap between his sixth and seventh studio albums, being four years, is Frosty's longest ever in his career. Furthermore, the album took eight months to record, due to both Frosty and Vektroid's heavy schedules. The album is an electronica album, with fusions of several other genres, such as techno, EDM, pop, ambient music, traditional Indian music, and chillwave. Thus, the album is widely regarded as Frosty's most musical experimental record to date. The album was a commercial success, peaking at number one in 21 countries, his most since SouL (2029), which topped the charts of 23 countries. It peaked at number one in the US, becoming his first album to do so since Dangerous (2032) and his second album of the 2030s decade to do so. On top of the commercial success, the album received rave reviews from critics.. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album received an average score of 95, based on 31 reviews, indicating universal acclaim. Background Frosty had alluded to his seventh studio several times. He first mentioned it in an interview in March 2035, in which he said he wouldn't be working on another album anytime soon, as he had recently earned a spot in the film José. He later said when asked about his seventh album that it wouldn't be released 'anytime in the near future'. Due to the demanding vocals required for Jose, Frosty began taking vocal lessons to prepare himself in May 2035. Frosty announced that he had began writing songs for his seventh studio album via Instagram Live on May 3, 2036, following the completion of Jose. On November 4, 2036, Frosty revealed that he had halted work on his album in order to focus on fatherhood after the birth of his first son. However, he also revealed that he hopes for his album to be released in 2037. During the same period, Frosty began to convert to Buddhism. Frosty resumed work on the album in April 2037. He began to collaborate with Nash B, who had worked with him previously on his sixth studio album, Truth or Dare, in 2034. After a few weeks, Frosty dropped Nash B from the project, as the songs the two worked on were too R&B-ish, which was too reminiscent of Frosty's previous album. After dropping Nash B from the project, Frosty contacted Max Martin, who had previously worked with Frosty several times, most notably on his third studio album You and Me (2026). After about a month, however, Frosty was once again dissatisfied. Frosty eventually met up with Vektroid, a famous electronic producer, known for her vaporwave albums. Frosty officially announced on September 5, 2037, that his album would not be released until 2038. On October 17, 2038, Frosty revealed the name of the album. A week later, he revealed the album art via Instagram. Finally, on November 1, 2038, the album tracklist was revealed and the album was made available for pre-order the same day, with the release date being made available as well. Recording Frosty enjoyed the output of his collaborations with Vektroid, which led to him officially enlisting her for the production of the album. Frosty recorded majority of the songs for the album from September 2037-May 2038, a total of eight months, which was the longest recording time ever for Frosty, following Defined, his first studio album, which took seven months to record. The reason being was because of both Frosty and Vektroid's busy schedules, because Vektroid was also producing an album at the time, and Frosty had to juggle the recording process with fathering his son. Composition The album is an electronica album, with fusions of several other genres, such as techno, EDM, pop, ambient music, traditional Indian music, and chillwave. Thus, the album is widely regarded as Frosty's most musical experimental record to date. Lyrically, Frosty revealed that the album will be extremely introspective and personal, similar to his fourth studio album SouL, although Frosty said that this album will not be nearly as dark as said album. Frosty has cited his fatherhood, his marriage, and his conversion to Buddhism as the three main inspirations for the record's lyrical content. Singles and promotion On September 4, 2038, Frosty's thirty-fourth birthday, Frosty revealed the title of the first single: Ice, as well as its release date, which would be September 19, 2038. Ice is an epic pop song with heavy string instrumentation as well as electronic accompaniment. The song was a stark musical departure - not just for Frosty, but for the music industry as a whole. Despite this, the song was a huge commercial success, debuting at number 8 on the Billboard Hot 100, being his first song to debut within the top 10 in three years. It eventually went on to peak at number one on the charts, becoming his first number one hit since Goodnight Prayer in 2034, and thus becoming his eighteenth number one hit ever, becoming the solo artist with the second most number one hits, after Mariah Carey, and thus, tying Rihanna. Dhoop Dil was released as the first promotional single from the album on November 7, 2038, following the announcement of the album title, album artwork, and album release date. Starry Sky, the title track of the album, was released as the second single on November 28, 2038. A high energy track, Starry Sky is a sharp music departure from the darker, softer Ice. Track listing Charts Category:Albums Category:Studio albums Category:Starry Sky